


Amuse Bouche

by JeanBoulet



Category: Hannibal (TV), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cannibalism, Courtship, Hannibal!Eggsy, M/M, Murder Husbands, Will!Harry, the food is people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanBoulet/pseuds/JeanBoulet
Summary: Harry is the golden child of Kingsman. He’s renowned for his instincts and his ability to insert himself into any messy situation and isolate the details, track the evidence, and ultimately catch his target, no matter the cost. Alphas aren’t known for their empathy. Harry Hart is no ordinary alpha.Gary “Eggsy” Unwin is no ordinary omega.--Or, the Hannibal!Eggsy & Will!Harry "Drabble #3" that started my obsession with murder husbands!Hartwin.





	Amuse Bouche

Harry is the golden child of Kingsman. He’s renowned for his instincts and his ability to insert himself into any messy situation and isolate the details, track the evidence, and ultimately catch his target, no matter the cost. Alphas aren’t known for their empathy. Harry Hart is no ordinary alpha.

Gary “Eggsy” Unwin is no ordinary omega. His father died in the line of duty while he was employed by Kingsman, and his mother remarried a dull, ordinary beta that enjoyed slapping around omegas and fancied himself king of his pathetic drug trafficking ring. As soon as she could, Eggsy’s mother shipped him off to a school for omegas with what was left of Lee’s money. Eggsy learned the fineries in life: suits, fine cuisine, and of course, self defense for omegas. He got an internship with a tailor on Saville Row when he turned 18. His stepfather, Dean, disappeared one week before Eggsy came home for good, with enough money to take his mother and new baby sister away from their horrible lives. They had a feast in their new home to celebrate. Eggsy cooked. Four years later, he was recruited by Kingsman to man the storefront.

Just a month after joining Kingsman, Eggsy Unwin made his first suit for Harry Hart.

Harry found the Unwin boy fascinating from the beginning. At twenty two, the omega was one of the most sought-after tailors on Saville Row. Eggsy showed great leadership, especially in the wake of the unusual and disturbing disappearances of some tailors on Saville Row. It seemed that every day, another shop owner had gone missing, but Eggsy seemed unaffected by it.

Not that Harry shed a tear about any of the disappearances. He knew that all that had gone missing were alpha shopowners that had practically enslaved omega apprentices to do the hard work while the alphas took the credit. In fact, he and Eggsy had a delightful conversation on the matter over dinner.

They have an outstanding dinner appointment every Thursday at Eggsy’s flat. Eggsy always cooks either something exotic that Harry has never tried before, or a classic he knows to be Harry’s favorite.

Between bites of an exquisite beef curry dish, Harry comments on how kind it was for Eggsy to find replacement apprenticeships for the omegas displaced by the recent string of disappearances.

“Wasn’t any trouble, bruv,” Eggsy replies with a bashful smile, the omega preening under Harry’s praise. Harry loves that the young man never lost his accent. “’S a shame ‘bout the oth' shop owners though, innit? D'ya reckon they’re dead?”

“Most likely. I doubt we’ll find the bodies.”

“Have ya come up wif a profile, then?”

Harry’s profiles are legendary, not that he allows anyone to describe them that way in his presence. If he has enough details at the crime scene, he can use them to place his mind in the crime, as if he were watching it happen. It isn't something Harry enjoys. He’s had enough therapists recommend he remove himself from crime scenes that he had wanted to take their advice, perhaps move to somewhere in the Wales countryside. But Chester King, Harry’s boss, will never allow that. Harry is an alpha, and alphas never lost control--alphas could always overcome.

So Harry finds ways to cope, and his dinners with Eggsy provide a calming balm to the vulgarity of his work. Omegas and alphas are naturally compatible beings. Harry trusts Eggsy as much as he knows the younger man trusts him. He and Eggsy could always talk openly. When Harry found himself floundering for his own identity, lost in a maze of blood and rage, Eggsy could always help him find his way. Which is why he felt he could be open with the omega now.

Harry shrugs diplomatically. “Given the state we found them in, the omegas we found likely wouldn’t have lasted much longer. If the shopowners have been killed, as I suspect they were, the murderer is likely an omega, unhappy with the ignorance and complacency society has towards the gross mistreatment of their kind.”

“An’ wha’s your take on it, I wonda?”

Harry hesitates, but tilts his head slightly. “As an agent of Kingsman, I’ll tell you that this murderer must be brought to justice.”

“An’ as Harry Hart?” The look in Eggsy’s eyes is intense, and Harry knows what Eggsy needs him to say. They’ve been dancing around each other, flirting around the idea of courtship, and it’s clear to Harry this is almost like the beginning of a test. Eggsy needs to know Harry will treat him properly, tend to his needs.

Harry can hardly stand to disappoint him.

“As Harry Hart, I say 'good riddance’.”

If Harry had been looking up, instead of taking another bite of his scrumptious curry, he would have seen Eggsy’s face relax into an expression he’d never seen on the other man's face. He’d see Eggsy’s eyes go half-lidded, like a predator watches prey. Like a man starved eyes a steak.

Because Harry Hart had indeed proved himself.

Eggsy had been waiting, oh so patiently, for a companion, an alpha, but an equal. Not a master. No, he’d had plenty of people try to own him, and it never worked out well for them. But the day Harry Hart walked into his life was the day Eggsy realized he could have a _kind_ alpha, one that didn’t seek to control him, one that enjoyed what Eggsy had to offer him.

And today, in this exact moment, Eggsy realizes he can have something else. A partner, in the true sense of the word. Someone who agreed with his…lifestyle, could even _join_ his lifestyle, if led down the proper path. Eggsy sees that perfect mate in Harry Hart.

The next day, Harry has a special delivery.

It's a heart–Charlie Hesketh’s heart, one of the missing tailors, to be exact. It has been carved so eloquently into a rose, as someone would a strawberry or a tomato as a garnish. But right along the side, not interfering with the shape of the rose, but there, nonetheless, is a clean bite mark, and a chunk of the heart is missing. It was as if someone had taken a bite right out of the muscle.

 _You’re the apple of my eye._  it preened to Harry, once he examines it. _Give me your heart. You already have mine._

A smile tugs at the edge of Harry’s lips as he replaces the lid on the elegant box.

It had certainly taken Eggsy long enough, hadn’t it?

It was only fair Harry responded in kind. On their next Thursday appointment, Harry brings Eggsy two beautiful filets, freshly cut and cleaned, and ready to be cooked.

The look on Eggsy’s face when he sees the bright red meat, feels the striations of the muscle, smells the telltale tang… Well that alone is almost worth Harry dirtying his hands with the likes of Chester King.

Eggsy looks up at him with wide eyes, and it’s as if he's seeing Harry Hart for the very first time. “Where’d you get these then?” He asks, though he already knows the answer.

“I have a lovely butcher.”

-

The End

**Author's Note:**

> It's still in a very rough format, but so many people on Tumblr asked about it, I had to post it.
> 
> Speaking of tumblr, come join me :P jeanboulet.tumblr.com


End file.
